Omokage
by Fuzen Ninja
Summary: Inspired by Shaman King's ending theme. Sequel to 'Lithium Flower'. This time, it's Rae's turn to sing. Rated T for slight usage for language.


I don't own 'Northern Lights'…Which in its original form is 'Omokage'… And the song is © of Shaman King and Megumi Hayashibara. Although I changed a few words because it sounded different than what Megumi-san was actually singing.

_**MY FIRST FIC WHERE I HAVE CYBORG IN IT AND HE ISN'T DEAD OR SENT AWAY!!!! YAY!**_

………………………

Her alarm rang. It was so loud. Weird, she didn't remember her clock being this loud before.

Raven… 

She also didn't remember making it call out her name. Very weird.

"Raven, wake up." A male's voice said.

At that, she sprang from her bed, alarmed at the fact that a man was in her room. Then she opened her eyes and saw Cyborg, Robin and Starfire. Robin was the closest so it was probably him that woke her up. She was going to open her mouth when Cyborg interrupt her. "You can shout and scold us later for breaking into your room. Right now, we need to talk."

Raven made a face that said, 'I'm listening.'

"Alright, today is Beast Boy's birthday. What are we gonna get him?" Robin started.

'_Today's his birthday? Shit! I forgot!_' Raven thought as she fought with herself to keep her emotions in check.

"I am going to get him the 4 of the Monkeys of Mega." Starfire said as she smiled sweetly.

"What! You're getting him Mega Monkeys 4! That was what I'm going to get him! Now I have to buy a new present!" Cyborg exclaimed.

"Shh!! You're gonna wake him up!" Robin said.

'_Now _what_ am I going to get him?_' Raven thought in silence.

"I'm gonna get him a PS3. I know he's been wanting one." Robin said.

'_Hmm… maybe I'll get him what he did for me a few months ago… _'

"Man! Fine… I guess I can give 'em that moped I've been working on. He keeps bugging me about it… At least that'll shut him up." Cyborg said.

'_Now, what was it that he did..? That's right… I'm going to…_'

"What're you gonna get him, Raven?" Robin asked.

"Sing."

"Wha-?" The three Titans said in shock. It just kinda slowly flowed out of their mouths.

"I'm going to sing. That's what he did for me, so I'll return the favor." Raven said. Actually, she was just considering it but accidentally blurting it out had forced her to choose whether she liked it or not. She was amazed at herself for coming up with such an explanation at the eleventh hour.

"Great! So what song are ya gonna sing?" Cy asked.

Raven was going to open her mouth to say she hadn't figured it out yet but she once again got cut off.

Her actual alarm rang. The song wasn't so alarm clock-y. It was more Japanese than that.

"Hey, I know that tune. 'Omokage' by Megumi Hayashibara. I love that song. The tune's kinda catchy." Robin said as he snapped to it. Then, while still snapping, he faced her and said, "Why don't you sing this song? Beast Boy's a bit of an otaku nowadays so he'll probably recognize Shaman King when he hears it."

Out of desperation to find a song last minute and of wanting to send the three out of her room, she agreed.

"Wonderful, friend Raven! We shall set it up and you shall practice it, yes?" Starfire said.

"Yeah…" Raven said as the others left the room.

She sighed as she prepared herself for the soon-to-come party.

--------------------------

They waited patiently in front of the door. Waiting for the right moment. Waiting.

"Man, where IS that green stain?" One groaned.

"Please be patient, friend." The other said

"Shh! I hear footsteps!" The last hushed.

After a few seconds, the door flew open.

"SURPRISE!!!!!" Three Titans shouted.

"AHH!!!!! MOMMY HELP ME!!!!!" Beast Boy shouted, well, more like screamed, like a little 2 year-old girl.

The two other guys burst out laughing as Starfire giggled. Beast Boy just blushed from embarrassment and smiled sheepishly. "Huh? What's the set-up for?"

"For your Birthday Party, duh." Cyborg said.

"Really? Awesome!" Beast Boy said.

"We knew you'd like it. So let's cut to the chase and open the presents. We don't have all day and we can't make the police and Titans East do everything by themselves." Cyborg said as

"Sure, no prob! Opening the present's the best part of a Bday party anyway." Beast Boy said as they sat on the couch.

Robin was first. "Happy Birthday." He said as he handed him the box wrapped with colors and shades of, none other than, green.

Beats Boy hurriedly tore the wrapping open, excited to find out what's inside. "DUDE!!!! A PLAYSTATION 3!!!!!! That's fucking awesome, man!!!" Beast Boy said as he hugged the console. Robin just smirked like he just won a contest.

"Happy Day of Birth, friend!" Starfire said as she gave him a pink colored rectangle.

"what's this? It's so thin… Is it a book or something?" He asked.

"Open and do the 'seeing', friend."

"Okay…" He replied. He slowly undid the ribbons and wrapping paper. He didn't want to tear it because he was scared that Star might think he didn't like it. Which in truth, he hated it. Doesn't the girl know there're other colors besides pink? But what she doesn't know, won't hurt her.

"Dude!!! Mega Monkeys 4!!!!! I've been looking for this all day yesterday!!!!!" He shouted as he grinned like a buffoon.

"I'd give your present to you now, but it's too big. I'll give It to ya later. It's in the garage." Cyborg said with a little smile.

"You mean…?"

"Yup. Happy Bday, B."

"Dude!! THAT'S KICKING ASS!!!!!"

"Not now it ain't."

"Yeah…" Beast Boy looked around, "Where's Raven?" He asked with a little hope in his voice.

"Raven said she's gonna sing for ya. She's changing right now." Cyborg replied.

"Changing?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yeah, Star made her agree to wear a dress while she sings." Robin said as his smirk grew bigger.

"And here she is!!" Star exclaimed as she pointed behind them. The boys turned around and the birthday boy almost drooled at what he saw. _Almost_.

Raven stood there in the doorway, in an elegant pose. She was wearing a silky black gown that complimented her assets quite nicely. The neckline was V-shaped so it showed just enough cleavage to possibly make the green teen pass out. The material was also a little body-hugging, thus, it curved along with her waist and so on. The absence of the sleeves amplified the slimness of her arms. Think little black dress with a longer hemline.

"Umm… are you okay?" Raven asked.

"Huh? Oh! Yeah! I'm fine! Just fine!" Beast Boy said sheepishly as he stood straight.

"Did you make her wear that, Star?" Robin asked.

"No, I did not. Surprisingly, friend Raven had chosen it herself. How did you think I convinced her to agree?" Starfire answered.

Cyborg, who was listening to the short conversation stared at his teammate in shock. He'd never, not once in her entire life, would've guess Raven would choose that kind of dress. Robin followed suit. Raven's just full of surprises.

"Would you like to start now, friend?" Starfire asked.

"Sure." Raven said as she took the mic from her best friend.

Star fired up the stereo and Raven began singing. (As I did in 'Dormant Emotions', the lyrics will be in the translated version.)

_At the side view of the face reflected in the mirror_

_I place you over it and_

_My heart is breaking_

_Like the passing wind_

_I can't catch it_

_Why is it you?_

'_Shaman King.. cool… But why does it sound weird to me?_' Beast Boy thought as he watched. Raven danced as she sang. '_She really is a good dancer.._' He thought.

_The fingertips that will never reach_

_I hold them alone_

_The words that will never be exchanged are_

_Drifted into the stars in the night sky_

_I won't turn back_

_Ah, even sadness, even loneliness_

_Is the proof that we were born?_

_Ah, the flowing_

_End of my heart_

_I made up my mind_

Beast Boy blushed as he remembered why. He had memorized the translation of the song, so he knew what it meant.

_The lips that will never say anything_

_I feel it deep within_

_You are my true north_

_Leaving your voice_

_More than words_

_I know enough_

_Instead of whispering that you love me_

_My heart is probably swaying_

_Instead of saying you're in love_

_The relationship gets deeper_

The song made Beast Boy do the one thing he rarely did. It made him think. How deep was their relationship, really? Sure, they had their good times, but how close were they?

_I'm not alone now_

_Ah, even sadness, even loneliness_

_Seems like it can be endured_

_Ah, held it to myself_

_Your reminiscent and now_

_I will take it right there_

_I won't turn back_

_Ah, even sadness, even loneliness_

_Is the proof that we were born?_

_Ah, the flowing_

_End of my heart_

The first line of that paragraph convinced him. He won't turn back. All his life in his Doom Patrol career, he had been regretful and always looked back at his past mistakes. '_No more of that, now. This isn't the Doom Patrol, this' the Teen Titans. A new life. Time to start over._' He thought.

_Ah, even sadness, even loneliness_

_Seems like it can be endured_

_Ah, held it to myself_

_Your reminiscent and now_

_I will take it right now_

The song ended with a quick tune. The four Titans looked him, awaiting his feedback. Beast Boy cleared his throat. He knew he'd said he liked attention but this kind was making him nervous. "Well…I-"

"You didn't like it." Raven said in a flat-out tone.

"Hey, I didn't say that!" Beast Boy said.

"Not yet, you didn't." Raven replied.

Beast Boy was left speechless. After a while he sighed. then, he gave Raven a sharp look. "You really wanna know what I thought of it?" He said

"I think it was…" He started angry as if he was Simon Cowell and someone just sang 'Don't Cha' in an angry and totally guy-ish voice. He surprised her with a hug. "… great." He finished. "And don't think I forgot you know Japanese." He whispered into her ear. She blushed as red as a beet. This made the others curious as to what he said.

He broke the hug after a moment. "You doing anything later on?"

………………………

I **MIGHT** continue this so review! The more and nicer they are, the higher the chance!


End file.
